


Ballestra

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [2]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Darren and Steve visit the Von siblings.





	Ballestra

**Author's Note:**

> Ballestra: A jump or forward lunge in fencing.

“Uncle Steve!” cried the Von siblings in raucous splendor.

Darren’s face fell.

Steve, only a second to set down his bags and arrow gun for the tiny mob, was knocked prone. He caught Lilia, the youngest Von child, in his arms while her brothers took out his legs.

They babbled for gifts; more arrows for their toy-crossbows, more stories about wolfmen and red-caped villains, more races around the circus—_ More. _

“Darren, love,” Steve wheezed under the weight of snake-children atop his chest, “lil’ help here?” 

Darren, arms still open for a rejected embrace, looked utterly pitiful. “What about Uncle _ Darren _?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, Steve would be such a cool uncle! Y'know, minus the murder and psychosis and everything...


End file.
